jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunger
Galaxy of Fear – The Hunger ist der zwölfte und gleichzeitig letzte Teil der Galaxy-of-Fear-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von John Whitman geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 1998 in den USA veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwölf Monate nach den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (1 NSY). So wie alle späteren Teile der Romanreihe ist The Hunger nicht auf Deutsch erschienen. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags A survey team crash-lands on an unknown planet. The planet is dark, and its fetid swamps are filled with flesh-eating flowers, fearsome swamp slugs, and deadly dragonsnakes. No one hears the survey team's distress signals. They are stranded. Thirty years later, Zak and Tash Arranda and their uncle Hoole, with Boba Fett in hot pursuit, land on the planet. Descendants of the survey team—half-starved and crazed with strange fevers—are still alive. They call themselves the Children, and how they have survived is a mystery. Does the strange creature named Yoda have the answer? Handlung Flucht nach Koaan Boba Fett wird zwölf Monate nach der Zerstörung Alderaans von Darth Vader auf die Executor berufen und erhält den Auftrag, Zak und Tash Arranda sowie den Shi'ido Hoole aufzuspüren und auszuliefern, tot oder lebendig. Fett, zu dieser Zeit auf der Spur Mallocs, willigt ein und begibt sich umgehend auf die Jagd. Fett ist allerdings nicht der einzige, der auf die drei angesetzt wurde. Die Kinder und ihr Onkel werden kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf Nar Shaddaa bereits von einem Kopfgeldjäger ausfindig gemacht und bedroht. Nur mithilfe der Macht gelingt es Tash, diesen an der Tötung ihres Onkels zu hindern, der den Angreifer daraufhin in Gestalt eines Gamorreaners niederschlägt. Da sie nun nirgends mehr erwarten können, vor ihren Verfolgern sicher zu sein, beschließen sie, einen Planeten aufzusuchen, der offiziell nicht existiert, um sich dort zu verstecken. Sie setzten ihre Reise fort, mit dem vorzeitigen Ziel Koaan, wo sie in der Datenbank einen solchen Planeten zu finden hoffen. Hoole wusste, dass die Datenbank eine Reihe von Planeten listete, die zwar entdeckt, aber niemals kolonisiert oder ausgekundschaftet wurden. Nachdem sie Nar Shaddaa auf der Shroud verlassen, bemerken sie die Verfolgung eines Schiffs, stellen jedoch fest, dass es sich um kein imperiales handeln kann. Sie fühlen sich sicher, als sie in den Hyperraum übergehen, doch kaum begeben sie sich in den Aufenthaltsraum ihres Schiffs, erkennen sie die Wahrheit. Der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett ist längst an Bord und erwartet sie. Während Zak kurzerhand mit einem Stunner außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, setzen seine Schwester und sein Onkel den Kampf fort. Fett erklärt, dass er sie töten wird, wenn sie sich nicht ergeben, doch Hoole attackiert ihn mit einem Blaster. Er versucht, Fett in eine Falle zu locken, wird dabei jedoch beinahe getötet. Gerade nachdem sie den Hyperraum verlassen, können Hoole und die Kinder mit einer Rettungskapsel entkommen und auf Koaan landen. Dort treffen sie auf ihren Droiden D-V9, genannt Deevee. Als sie sich in die Galaktische Forschungsakademie begeben, muss Hoole in eine menschliche Form wechseln, da er dort früher arbeitete und erkannt werden könnte, doch sind sie zuversichtlich, ihren Planeten in der dortigen Datenbank zu finden. Die Schmuggler Den dreien wird von Strey, einem imperialen Deputy, Einlass gewährt. Doch während sie die Datenbank durchsuchen, wird die Akademie von einer Gruppe aus acht schwer bewaffneten Schmugglern infiltriert, die Strey mit einem Stunner niederstrecken. Die Schmugglerin Platt Okeefe und ihr Partner Tru'eb Cholakk, die Anführer der Truppe, schnappen ihnen die Daten über den von Deevee ausgesuchten Planeten vor der Nase weg, da sie ebenfalls einen unregistrierten Planeten benötigen. Okeefe lädt die Daten über Dagobah herunter und löscht die Aufzeichnungen in der Datenbank, womit sie der Gruppe ihren Plan zunichtemacht. Jedoch stürmt eine Truppe Sturmtruppen den Raum und liefert sich einen Schusswechsel mit den Schmugglern. Gemeinsam flüchten die involvierten Gruppen durch einen Turbolift und gelangen durch den Hinterausgang zu Okeefes Schiff, der Last Chance, mit der sie nach Dagobah weiterreisen. Boba Fett erreicht das Gebäude, kurze Zeit nachdem seine Zielpersonen es verlassen haben, und wird von den Sturmtruppen über das Geschehen aufgeklärt. Es gelingt ihm, die von Okeefe gelöschten Daten im Computer wieder herzustellen und seine Verfolgung fortzusetzen. Abenteuer auf Dagobah Auf der Last Chance werten Tash und Hoole die Daten über Dagobah aus, wobei sie erfahren, dass das Forschungsteam, das den Planeten entdeckte, niemals lebendig zurückkehrte. Dennoch landen sie wenig später auf Dagobah, sich der Gefahr bewusst, die dort auf sie wartet. Auf dem Planeten machen sie das Camp der Kundschafter auf, die den Planeten vierzig Jahre zuvor entdeckten und niemals lebendig zurückkehrten. Sie entdecken einen Pfad, und stellen fest, dass dieser die Jahre nicht in seinem Zustand überdauert hätte, womit ihnen bewusst wird, dass sie nicht alleine sind. Sie erkunden die Gegend, und als Zak in einen Sumpf stürzt, sieht er sich zwei Untoten gegenüber. Er kann von Okeefe gerettet werden, die einen der Leichname erschießt, doch als der zweite um Gnade fleht, stellt sich heraus, dass es sich nicht um Untote handelt, sondern um verwahrloste Menschen. Galt, der überlebende dieser beiden, erklärt, dass er ein Überbleibsel der Kundschafter sei, die auf Dagobah gelandet waren. Außer ihm gäbe es noch fünfundzwanzig andere. Er führt die Gruppe anschließend zur Zuflucht seiner Sippe, doch werden sie von einer Sumpfschnecke attackiert. Nur durch das Auftauchen einer Drachenschlange können sie gerettet werden, als diese sich der Sumpfschnecke annimmt. Als sie die Zuflucht erreichen, verweist sie Galt auf einen Holoprojektor, den Okeefe mithilfe eines Netzteils zum Laufen bringt. Halka Four-Den, die Leiterin des einstigen Forschungsteams, erscheint in dem Hologramm und berichtet von den letzten Tagen der Expedition, wobei sie den Planeten als tödliche Falle erklärt. Jedoch wird der Gruppe die Flucht verwährt, als der Twi'lek Cholakk von der Last Chance zurückkehrt und erklärt, dass das Schiff einige Meter tief im Schlamm versunken ist. Okeefe beschließt, es mithilfe des Repulsorlifts aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen, was jedoch mehrere Tage der Vorbereitung bedarf. Als die Gruppe die Nacht in der Zuflucht verbringt, wird einer der Schmuggler während seiner Wache getötet. Während Tash sich dennoch sicher ist, dass sie in der Zuflucht sicher waren und Hoole ihr beipflichtet, sind Zak und Okeefe einer Meinung, dass sie verschwinden müssen. Zak macht sich ohne festes Ziel auf den Weg in den dichte Urwald Dagobahs, und nachdem er von einer Meat flower attackiert wird, stößt er auf Yoda, einen Jedi-Meister, der im Exil auf Dagobah lebt. Nach seiner Begegnung mit diesem macht er zufällig das Raumschiff von Boba Fett ausfindig. Als er den anderen davon berichtet, veranstaltet Okeefe kurzerhand eine Jagd auf den Kopfgeldjäger, doch ist sie die einzige, die dies für eine gute Lösung hält. Während die Schmuggler und Hoole ihre Jagd beginnen, begeben sich Zak und Tash gemeinsam mit zwei Schmugglern, darunter Traut, zu Yoda, werden auf dem Weg dorthin allerdings von einer gigantischen Spinne angegriffen. Traut wird schwer verletzt von Galt und einem anderen der auf Dagobah lebenden, bleichen Menschen fortgeschafft, und Tash und Zak begegnen Yoda, der sie beide in seine Hütte führt. Allerdings schickt er Zak zurück, um sich mit Tash über die Macht zu besprechen und ihr Antworten zu geben, die sie angeblich bereits lange Zeit ersuchte. Zak kehrt zurück zur Zuflucht, und muss wenig später erkennen, dass die Einwohner Kannibalen sind, die sich an Trauts Körperteilen bedienen. Sie waren es, die bereits die beiden anderen Schmuggler töteten. Der Junge wird festgenommen, während Okeefe und Hoole auf der Suche nach Tash sind. In einem der anderen Käfige erkennt Zak nun Boba Fett, der ebenfalls geschnappt wurde. Er kann sich aus der Gefangenschaft befreien und gemeinsam mit Fett, seinem eigentlichen Verfolger, gelingt ihm die Flucht. Sie finden Yoda und Tash, und als Fett Yoda in einen Kampf verwickelt, wir der in die Höhle des Bösen geschleudert. Als jedoch auch die Kannibalen auftauchen, fällt Zak ebenfalls ins Innere der Höhle. Doch anstatt von den Kannibalen attackiert zu werden, die ihm folgen, erlebt er, ebenso wie sie, eine Reihe von Visionen, die die Anfänge der Besiedlung bis zum derzeitigen Stand ähnlich eines Holo-Films aufzeigten. Die Kinder der Kundschafter wurden aufgrund der Hungersnot mit den Körpern der Toten gefüttert. Während sie seit ihrer frühen Tage Menschenfleisch als Nahrung betrachten, wird ihnen beim Anblick ihrer weinenden Eltern bewusst, wie grausam ihre Machenschaften waren. Nachdem sie davonrennen, wird Zak in der Höhle von Boba Fett gefunden, und als sie zu Yoda und Tash aufstoßen, nimmt Fett sie als Geiseln, um auf Hoole zu warten. Dieser war allerdings bereits anwesend, ebenso wie Okeefe, Cholakk und deren überlebende Schmuggler, die den Kopfgeldjäger sofort unter Beschuss nehmen, sodass er aufgrund ihrer Überzahl gezwungen ist, zu fliehen. Auf seinem Schiff erhält Fett neue Instruktionen von Vader, der den Auftrag als erledigt betrachtet, womit die Jagd vorüber ist. Yoda lehnt Tashs Bitte ab, bei ihm zu bleiben und sich zu einer Jedi ausbilden zu lassen, da er einen anderen Schüler erwartet, der ihm vorherbestimmt ist. Sie lassen Yoda zurück und verlassen den Planeten auf der Last Chance, und auch die Kannibalen nehmen sie mit sich, nachdem diese ihre Taten bereuen. Okeefe steuert nun das Sluis-System an, von wo aus sie alle einer unterschiedlichen Zukunft entgegenblicken. Dramatis personae Trivia *Als die Schmuggler zum ersten Mal auftauchen, ist von insgesamt acht Leuten die Rede. Allerdings wird dann noch im gleichen Abschnitt beschrieben, dass eine menschliche Frau (Platt Okeefe), ein Twi'lek (Tru'eb Cholakk) und vier weitere Schmuggler den Raum betreten. Während der weiteren Geschichte wird nicht ganz klar, wie viele es tatsächlich sind. Um die Sache noch zu verkomplizieren, werden Zak und Tash auf ihrem Weg zu Yoda von zweien begleitet, Okeefe von einem weiteren, während ein anderer Cholakk begleitet. Einer ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot, weshalb dies insgesamt sieben Mitglieder der Schmugglercrew ergibt, Okeefe und Cholakk mit einberechnet. en:Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger Kategorie:Galaxy of Fear Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen